


Undertale One Shots: Bad Time Edition

by RynLangley



Series: Undertale Oneshots [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Angst, Character Death, Gen, Guard training, Sad times, Tacos, check tags in each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RynLangley/pseuds/RynLangley
Summary: This is where I will be putting content that may be more upsetting to readers.  Please make sure to check the beginning of each chapter for tags.I'm still getting used to writing fanfiction, so if you have any feedback for me, I'd love to hear it!  Special thanks goes to tomanonuniverse for helping me find the courage to post these fics!Thank you for reading!





	1. A Brother's Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underfell Sans says something he shouldn't have.  
> Tags: death, horrible brothers, not fontcest

“i love you.”

The words left his mouth before he could even think about holding them in. Sans’s eyelights disappeared as he noticed how Papyrus froze suddenly at the words. He was getting ready to speak up again, try to play it off as a joke, when Papyrus broke the silence.

“WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?” Sans shrunk back a bit and began rubbing his hands together while looking at the ground. Papyrus stomped over and roughly raised Sans’s face until he was looking right at him.

“WHAT. DID. YOU. JUST. SAY?” Sans swallowed nervously with a light blush on his cheeks.  
“i-i love you, bro,” Sans answered as he tried to read his brother’s reactions. Papyrus stared for a few seconds, then his face twisted into a grimace.

“DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU’RE WORTHY TO CALL THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS 'BROTHER'?” He started ranting as he released Sans’s jaw. Sans fell to the floor with a soft thud and just stared at his brother. He brought his hand up to clutch at his chest as Papyrus continued.

“YOU’RE LAZY, YOU ALWAYS FALL ASLEEP AT YOUR POST, AND YOU WON’T EVEN PICK UP YOUR FUCKING SOCK!” He kicked said sock into the air. “YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF BEING MY BROTHER. WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I’D EVER LOVE YOU?” Sans felt tears pooling up in his sockets as his brother ranted while pacing around the room. Each word felt like another knife stabbed into his soul.  
“GET YOUR ASS UP TO YOUR ROOM! I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN UNTIL MORNING!” Papyrus stood Sans up by grabbing his neck, then shoved him in the direction of the stairs. Once he was in his sparsely furnished room, he let the tears fall. He sobbed as quietly as he could out of fear of what would happen to him if Papyrus heard him. His soul ached horribly.

“of course he wouldn’t love me. who would want such a useless person for a brother?” A quiet cracking could barely be heard over Sans’s sobs and whispers. He curled up into a ball on his mattress, begging for this to not be true. The pain in his chest grew stronger and stronger as he cried. Red’s eyes began to slip closed as his tears began to lessen. Red finally let sleep take him to a world that wasn’t ‘kill or be killed’, where he and Papyrus could actually act like brothers and not have to look over their shoulders anymore.

In the morning when Papyrus came to wake Sans up like always, all that greeted the Captain was a dusty jacket.


	2. Guard Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underswap Sans is ready for his training with Alphys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wondered about how something like this would go down.

The smell of cooking meat and spices filled the small kitchen.  Blue hummed happily as he flitted about, checking pots and pans of taco fillings and sauces.  The kitchen timer dinged, causing Blue to stop and grab the shells warming in the oven.  Once everything was done, he put a taco together and took a bite.  His eyelights turned into stars as he swallowed happily.

“MWEH HEH HEH!  THIS IS MY BEST BATCH YET!  I MUST TAKE SOME TO ALPHYS WHEN I GO TO TRAINING!  I MUST SHOW HER HOW MUCH I’VE IMPROVED!”  He quickly grabbed some containers, filled them with tacos, and rushed out the door to Alphys’s house.

When he arrived, Blue happily knocked on the front door.  He bounced on the balls of his feet as he waited for Alphys to swing the door open.  After a minute or so, he stopped bouncing and knocked again.  He tilted his head in confusion.  He knew she was supposed to be home by now so they could start their special training.  Just when he was about to knock for a third time, the door swung open roughly.  Alphys stood in the doorway, grinning widely.

“Ready for training, squirt?”  Alphys moved out of the way to allow Blue to enter.

“READY AS ALWAYS!  I EVEN BROUGHT YOU MY LATEST ATTEMPT!”  He handed the container of tacos over, watching in anticipation as she picked up a taco and took a large bite.  He held his breath as she finished the bite and smiled.

“Great job, Blue!  These are amazing!  They’re as good as mine now!”  She clapped him on the back with her hand, almost knocking him to the ground.

“THAT’S GREAT, ALPHYS!  DOES THIS MEAN I’M FINALLY READY TO JOIN THE GUARD?”  Blue looked up at her hopefully with stars in his eyelights.  Alphys’s smile slowly began to fade as she took in his words.  She sighed and put the container and remaining tacos on the kitchen counter.

“Blue, sit down, would ya?”  She sat in one of the chairs at the kitchen table, waiting until Blue had sat down before continuing.  “I’m sorry, I just don’t think you’re ready, Blue.”  Blue’s face fell.  His eyelights returned to normal and he looked up at her.

“W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN?  YOU SAID YOURSELF MY FOOD WAS JUST AS GOOD AS YOURS.  YOU SAID THAT THIS WAS TOP SECRET TRAINING SO I COULD BE READY TO JOIN THE GUARD!”  Alphys rubbed the back of her head and frowned.

“Look, I just don’t think you’re cut out for the guard, Blue.  I’m sorry.”  Blue sat in shocked silence for a moment before replying.

“THEN WHY DID YOU TRAIN ME?  WHY WOULD YOU SPEND ALL THIS TIME GETTING ME READY TO SAY I’M NOT CUT OUT FOR THE GUARD?”  Alphys yelled and slammed her fist on the table, cracking it slightly.  Blue looked up at her as she stood from her seat and leaned over the table.

“BECAUSE I WASN’T REALLY TRAINING YOU, OKAY!?  I JUST DIDN’T WANT YOU TO FEEL BAD BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO SOFT TO BE A GUARD!”  Alphys and Blue both gasped as the words slipped from her mouth.  Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with a hand as she realized what she had said.  Blue went still and his eyes went out.  After a minute, he spoke up.

“Oh…I see…it was all just a lie.”  He was talking so quietly, Alphys had to strain to hear him.  “Guess your plan didn’t work…unless you just did it to mock me.  Was that it?  Let’s make fun of Blue, huh?  Let’s just string him along and let him believe that HE ACTUALLY HAD A CHANCE JUST TO SAY ‘NEVERMIND, YOU’RE TOO SOFT’ WHEN HE THINKS HE’S FINALLY GOTTEN GOOD ENOUGH!”  His voice began to raise as he broke down in front of the guard captain.  By the time he was done, there were bright blue tears dripping down his face, leaving small spots on the table and his bones as they fell downward.  Alphys reached out a hand and hesitantly placed it on Blue’s shaking shoulder as he sobbed.

“Blue, I’m so-”  Blue knocked her hand away and looked up at her with sadness and hatred in his eyes.

“SAVE YOUR APOLOGIES.  THEY’RE PROBABLY JUST LIES, ANYWAY.  I’M GOING HOME.”  He made his way to the door as Alphys followed behind.

“Blue, get back here and talk to me!” Blue turned his head to look at her as he walked out the door.

“SORRY, _CAPTAIN_ , BUT I DON’T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU.  I’M NOT WORTHY OF THE GUARD, REMEMBER?”  Her shocked face was the last thing he saw as he closed the door, a friendship and his hopes of becoming a guard ending with a heavy, resounding click.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be whenever I get the chance to write.


End file.
